


Did you just smile?

by FortReveuse20



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M, Gen, mainly fluff, some ooc clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortReveuse20/pseuds/FortReveuse20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Clarke has no choice but to spend game night with THE Bellamy Blake after her friends unwillingly bail on her for their own plans. Sometimes, a simple gesture says more than enough.</p>
<p>Expect dumb little fluff and lighthearted teasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you just smile?

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea while taking a road trip. I wrote it entirely on my phone. 
> 
> This just happens to be some dumb little Bellarke thing. I just posted it on both websites for the heck of it ;)

Clarke was preparing for what she considered the most fun Friday night of the year. When the others first heard of her plans three years ago, they almost pissed themselves laughing. The only time they saw such a serious-minded young adult have any sort of fun was when she was drunk. One thing lead to another and well, she and Finn happened to get a little too carried away. From that day on, Clarke stuck by rigid morals for herself. Now that she was requesting their nightly, summer routine, things seemed to calm a little. She could have fun-in that mature, simple-minded way.

Clarke denied her own OCD about cleaning every square inch of her apartment when a person came over. After her father's passing and her mother's remarriage, cleaning happened to be a little therapy. She assumed it was much better than finding a destructive sort of cleanser. This also led her to be the biggest overachiever you ever saw in the workplace. Let's just say she didn't get home until eleven on a daily basis.

Long story short, her friends were surprised. It didn't take much to entertain Jasper and Monty, though. They easily complied to a break from their stressful new lives.

She was in the kitchen, preparing for snacks after they played some games. She bought a cheeseboard and cut some sausage to place neatly in a little tray. Her doorbell gave a chime. She wasn't anticipating company so early but it definitely wasn't a problem.

Kyle Wick and Raven were in the doorway. She was glad Raven found someone to be with after the hell Finn and some other personal issues had put her through.

"Hey," Wick trailed off, "Clarke, how are you?"

"I'm great," she said, holding the door open a little wider. "Come on in."

Wick remained standing. "Um, yeah. That's what we're here about..."

"You see," he continued, "I thought it would be best to stop by and cancel tonight in person. Raven and I forgot an Engineers Ball was scheduled tonight at the Town Hall, so..."

Clarke blinked. "Wait, what? But we always have game night."

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

Clarke sighed and then nodded. "Raven?"

"Yeah, we're kinda going together," she scratched her arm awkwardly. "No worries, we can always reschedule."

"But I'm busy for at least the next month. The fire downtown really put a number of people in the hospital and I have new carpet being installed Tuesday...you sure?"

Wick nodded and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, see you next year then," he half joked. Raven waved as she followed him down the hall and out of sight.

Clarke closed the door and sighed. That was okay. Two less people wasn't a problem. She just figured that Raven was usually the best at  _Scattergories_  and she always loved messing with Jasper during  _Uno_. Now, that wouldn't happen. She sighed and went over to the coffee table to check her messages. Hopefully, there weren't anymore cancellations.

Octavia happened to be her roommate and was away until the next day for a weekend field trip. The only text on Clarke's phone was O wishing her a fun night and a promise to go shopping on Sunday when she got back.

She sat back on her couch and arranged the cushions. She hoped someone would show up soon. For once, game night was being something she was looking forward to. It was a Friday and Fridays normally meant a long, tiring day at work, but not today. Clarke had a sudden rush of energy she wanted to make the most of. She was tempted to text Lexa and see if she wanted to take Raven's place but, she wasn't exactly a... people-person. Lexa probably wouldn't enjoy herself.

A sudden tone played on her phone that startled her and she nearly jolted out of her seat. She checked her caller id.  _Jasper Jordan_.

"Hello?"

"Hey, uh, Clarke?"

The tone in his voice didn't sound pleasant.

"Yeah, Jasper. What's up?"

"About tonight... I think I'm going to have to cancel."

Clarke bit the inside of her cheek. "Oh."

"I was dog sitting and Maya's dogs don't seem to like me very much. They treat me like crap... No pun intended. So, I think I'm just gonna get some rest tonight. I'm gonna meet Maya's grandparents tomorrow and I don't wanna be too tired. But hey, I hope we can do something again soon, ok?"

"Yeah, that's alright. Is Monty coming at least?"

"No, I went to check on him and he passed out on the couch. He helped me dogsit."

They were roommates as well and did nearly everything together. Clarke tried not to get too upset about the misfortunes of the night.

"Well, I should probably wait on the others. Thanks for telling me, though."

"I'm really sorry, Clarke."

"No, don't be! I understand."

They both said their goodbyes and hung up. Well. On the bright side, he and Monty wouldn't be fighting over her tomato basil dip like they always did. So she wouldn't have to clean anymore unlikely stains out of the carpet.

So. That was it. Everyone that she invited was canceling on her...just like that. She assumed the food in the kitchen would go to waste within a few hours so she trotted inside and ate out of the tray herself. When she cleaned up everything it was almost eleven o'clock at night. The only sounds that kept her company were the occasional doors shutting and closing in the hall, footsteps up the stairs, and some cars driving past outside. She went to change into her nightwear, certain that another night would be spent watching reruns of whatever was on television.

She slumped on her sofa and turned on the tv. She never meant to let some things get to her, it was just- hard. Life wasn't going great in recent times for Clarke Griffin and the stress was starting to get to her. She wiped away a stray tear as quickly as it left her eye. Cheer up, Princess. That's what Finn always told her. She cut off all contact with him since he moved out West and she wasn't about to be anyone else's princess anytime soon.

There was a knock on the door and she hesitated answering it. She didn't know who else could be bothering her. She assumed maybe the landlord or a neighbor needed something. She unlocked the door and suddenly found herself blanching.

Bellamy stood in the doorway, gave her one glance up and down and cleared his throat.

"I'm here to pick up O's work ID. I'll give it to her when her plane comes in tomorrow."

Clarke nodded and let him in. He seemed slightly concerned but also a bit awkward to be in her apartment alone.

She didn't know what to say to him; they didn't talk often and when they did it was either about Octavia or simple greetings.

"How are things going for you?" Clarke asked, breaking some unneeded silence. They were back to formalities.

Bellamy had circles under his eyes and there was a bit of scruff growing under his chin. He seemed distraught over the same fire they witnessed a few weeks back at Mount Weather Community. He was the fireman on the scene and she arrived with the paramedics because they were short due to another emergency. Some made it and others didn't. They were glad to see Maya's burn wounds were healing quick enough for her to go around the town again.

Bellamy came out of Octavia's room after a few minutes. Clarke was sitting stiffly on her couch.

"Weren't you supposed to have game night?"

He never mentioned it. Clarke didn't mean to be rude, but she figured that Bellamy Blake wasn't one to play dumb challenges or board games with, so she never invited him to be a part of the group.

"Yeah, uh they cancelled," Clarke said truthfully.

"Everyone?" Bellamy raised a brow. He folded his arms and invited him to a seat in her recliner.

"So I'm just spending the night by myself." She looked at the clock on the wall. "This side of town is getting kind of crazy this time of night. You should head home."

Bellamy nodded, getting up with O's ID placed neatly in his pocket. Before opening the door and walking out, he turned around, shooting her a curious look.

"You sure you want to spend the night alone?" He asked kindly, referring to the turmoil they were both going through after the fire.

"I... Don't know."

He closed the door and secured the latch.

"Then how about it?"

She looked at him. "How about what?"

He gave a sly grin. "How about game night isn't cancelled? You can do it with another person."

Clarke blinked, uncertain if she had heard him right.

"You really want to do game night with me?"

"Yeah," he gestured, "why not?"

Clarke stared at him a few moments before allowing the closest to a faint smile on her face. Alright, she was in. She motioned for him to take a seat before stepping into her hall closet to get a container.

"What do you wanna do first?"

"You're the host."

"Act like you're having fun, please," she groaned. Bellamy shrugged in reply.

Clarke rolled her eyes, digging in the container for what she conceded was her favorite game of all. Most of the games were multiplayer and couldn't be played with just Bellamy. So, she averted to the challenges. One in particular would be great to use him as a guinea pig.

"The Jelly Bean Challenge."

"What's that?" He asked, crossing his arms in subtle confusion.

Clarke sat down on her knees and placed the game box on her coffee table.

"Come on, sit. You'll see."

Bellamy shrugged and sat on his knees on the other side of her. He read the box and nearly chuckled.

"We just take turns eating jelly beans?"

"Well we each get different sections after picking a choice of one jelly bean or the other. From what I know, one is a good flavor and one is really gross. I don't know what to expect," she shrugged, "Harper picked this up for me last Christmas."

Bellamy nodded and waited patiently while she opened the box. He saw an assortment of flavors and a card held different choices.

"Toothpaste? Baby wipes? Oh God... Booger? The hell?"

"Well, this'll be fun," Clarke smirked.

"For me maybe," he grinned, "to see you get all the gross flavors."

Clarke rolled her eyes. She was waiting for his male dominant, competitive side to shine through. She began by spinning the wheel. It landed on a green region.

"Okay, so I have Green Apple or Mowed Grass."

She tried not gag and gingerly picked a jelly bean from the green. She hesitated putting in her mouth.

"What's the matter?" Bellamy smirked.

"Nothing," she glared and put it in her mouth without any more stalling. She instantly coughed and made a face, trying to chew it the best she could.

"Your turn," she said once she downed the nasty bean.

Bellamy chuckled. "Let's see how lucky I am."

He spun in the yellow region; meaning either banana or booger flavoring.

He put it in his mouth confidently and slowly started making a face as he chewed. He got a tissue from the end table and spit it out as fast as he could.

Clarke laughed. "You're not supposed to spit it out. You're disqualified."

Bellamy got up to throw it in the trash. Somehow, a smile crept up on his face. He was surprised she could be decent company.

"Oh yeah? Rematch then."

Clarke stared at him then, curious as to why he was... Smiling. She expected a chuckle out of him, a smirk definitely, but not a smile.

"Did you just smile, Blake?"

His face dropped and he shook his head, clearing his throat again.

"Let's just play this. Come on, I want to win," he said, changing the subject.

She wouldn't let it go. She sat back, crossing her arms triumphantly.

"Bellamy, I don't think I've ever seen you smile like that. Oh my God."

He looked at her again, face stoic as it always was, as if he didn't do the act she accused him of. He gestured to the game in front of them.

"Alright, but I expect another smile out of you."

She smirked, spinning again and landing in a new category. Maybe playing games with Bellamy wasn't so terrible. It was actually enjoyable for the rest of the night. Especially knowing that he was capable of a smile.


End file.
